Tournament Begins
はオラだ!! の |Rōmaji title =Ano-yo'ichi wa Ora da!! Rekishi no Yūsha Dai-Shūgō |Literal title = I'm the Best in the Afterworld!! The Great Assembly of Past Heroes |Number = 196 |Saga = Other World Saga |Airdate = August 11, 1993 |English Airdate = September 11, 2001 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Warriors of the Dead |Next = Water Fight }} はオラだ!! の |Ano-yo'ichi wa Ora da!! Rekishi no Yūsha Dai-Shūgō|lit. "I'm the Best in the Afterworld!! The Great Assembly of Past Heroes"}} is the second episode of the Other World Saga and the one hundred ninety-sixth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 11, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 11, 2001. Summary On the Grand Kai's Planet, Goku tells King Kai about Pikkon's strength. King Kai tells him there are warriors that can match Pikkon's strength. As they finish walking, all of King Kai's students come out to greet King Kai and Goku. King Kai introduces Goku to a few of them, including Olibu, who is from Earth, just like Goku. King Kai tells Goku that everyone must train for 10,000 years to earn a lesson from the Grand Kai. Suddenly, the other three Kai's walk over to King Kai, making fun of him for being dead. Goku wonders how many Kai's there are, so Olibu explains it to him. After East Kai taunts King Kai some more, West Kai suggests they hold a tournament to see who has taught their students the best. The Grand Kai likes the idea of a tournament. Then, Grand Kai walks off, and everyone follows. Grand Kai shows them the Other World Stadium, which is actually an area in space. Goku gets excited about fighting in the tournament, but East Kai unfairly questions Goku's right to participate. She tells Goku she will approve his participation if he beats her in a race. King Kai tells Goku to beat her. The race begins. East Kai is winning at first, but Goku bounces off some meteors and catches up with her. Suddenly, East Kai goes into hyper speed. Goku starts flying faster and eventually catches up with her again, without even going at full speed. They both finish at the same time. Grand Kai is there waiting for them. He holds up a gold medal for the winner, but puts it on himself since he got there first. As the tournament is about to begin, each of the Kai's are encouraging their students. Goku is excited that Pikkon will be fighting in the tournament. The announcer explains the rules of the tournament to everyone. The crowd starts to cheer as the first round begins, which has Olibu fighting Chapuchai, a short fighter from East Quadrant of the universe. Olibu tries to hit him, but can not touch the little fighter. When he makes clones of himself, Olibu flies into the air and dodges all of them, making them crash into each other, knocking them out. Olibu wins the match! After some more fighting takes place, it is Goku's turn to battle. His opponent is Caterpy, a fighter from the South Galaxy. Caterpy tries to use an Eye Flash on Goku, but Goku flies into the air. Caterpy extends two of his arms and drags Goku into his grip. Then, he starts to tickle Goku. Everyone is stunned by this method of fighting. Goku is laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, he powers up and sends Caterpy flying. Goku tells Caterpy that he is not very strong. Angry by Goku's remark, Caterpy walks towards him and turns into a pupa. The announcer says Caterpy's going through a stage of metamorphosis. He asks South Kai how long it will take for Caterpy to evolve. The South Kai estimates...1200 years! The stadium shakes as the spectators fall over in shock. No one wants to wait that long for the fight to end, so Grand Kai announces that Goku wins by default. Goku is happy that he won his first fight in the tournament. Major Events *Goku races the East Kai. *The Other World Tournament begins. *Goku battles and defeats Caterpy. Battles *Olibu vs. Chapuchai *Pikkon vs. Other World Fighter *Gorilla vs. Other World Fighter *Other World Fighter vs. Other World Fighter *Goku vs. Caterpy Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Grand Kai's Planet ***Grand Kai's mansion ***Other World Stadium Objects *Halo Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Mushroom March" - When the Alien Announcer is announcing. *"Goku Vs. Caterpillar" - When Goku and Caterpy square off right before Caterpy uses the Chico Torture on him. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 196 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 196 (BDZ) pt-br:O encontro dos lutadores mais valentes!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 196 it:Il torneo fra le quattro galassie Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Other World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z